onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:12th Supernova/Nova's World of Villains and Joy: The Bottom of the Barrel
So, I'm sure that everyone has their favourite villains in One Piece. This isn't about them. This blog is dedicated to those less popular antagonists, those brilliant minds who failed due to utter utter incompetence or someone doing something wrong. This blog is for the losers who didn't even make the first cut. Round 2 starts with Spandam. http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/spandam_zps078958ec.jpg What a paragon of goodness this man is. He's prepared to sacrifice anything for the sake of the people, not spairing his own health and body for justice. He spent years trying to bring safety to the world, even after being disfiguired, and ultimately succeeded in bringing two incredibly dangerous criminals to the very courthouse of the World Goverment. Why, if not for the uselessness of those "assassins" at keeping some pesky pirates out, he would surely be known as a great hero. Who ratted Nezumi out? http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Nezumi_zpsc5178f78.png I don't get why this Marine isn't more respected. Yeeees, he was taking bribes, but! He was also stopping the Marines in East Blue (who, let's be honest, aren't the strongest) from coming into conflict with some of the crew of a flipping Shichibukai, a crew who had rampaged across the Grand Line for years and not been stopped. You saw how they tore apart that Marine ship who tried to stop them - an all out attack would only have resulted in loss of life for the Marines, collateral damage all around, and decreased security in East Blue. Nezumi was being fairly shrewd in avoiding that, and for quickly identifying a rising threat and demanding that the kid get a better wanted poster. The greatest imposter of them all http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Demalo_zps90792fa0.png Cursed by fate to have a smart mind in an infirm body, Demaro Black decided that he was going to change fate his own way. Using nothing but his wits and a fancy dress shop, he tricked and schemed his way into forming a strong pirate crew who could take him to the top on his terms. It takes guts to go through with that in the full knowledge that any one of your new crew could beat you in a fight - we don't complain that Buggy does it, so why complain when this man gives it a go? He was able to convince two Supernovae to join his crew, and even when faced with Sentonmaru, he persisted in his act until the end. Speaking of Supernovae... http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/CCBros_zps730137c2.png Forever in the shadow of his brother, Coribou is a true man. Deprived of any help from Caribou, this fearless man braves a Kraken in an attempt to rescue him, attacks a Marine base, attacks an island favoured by a Yonko - all for the sake of his brother. We've not seen devotion like that since a certain chappy snuck into Impel Down. King atop the mountain http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Wapol_zpsac104c54.png Despite what his former minion might think, Wapol displayed the true responsibilities of a king. The king is the country - kill one and you lose the other. He was smart enough to evacuate as soon as a pirate who later becomes a Yonko shows up, and brought all the doctors along in order to prevent any of that surgical genius being lost in the pillaging. He returns ready to take his rightful place and start rebuilding the country, and look at the gratitude he gets. Why, once he's kicked out, he forms a new country, founded on incredible new technology and wealth, and brings comfort to his new citizens who are smart enough to hop on board. Nobody cared who he was until he put on the mask http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Duval_zps868b90ef.png Pictured here shortly before some evil pirates exposed his disfiguired face to the world, Duval is a man beset by ill fortune. Leading a happy life as unofficial ruler of a community, a respected pillar of mafia society - that all changed when the Marines attacked. Despite overcoming the impediment he'd suffered from birth, he was persecuted for it across the world. Despite fleeing and setting up a biking gang to help relocate lost peoples, he was overthrown by pillagers who mocked him and knocked out his pet cow. Despite forgiving them and protecting their ship for them even to the extent of grevious bodily harm, his efforts were ignored by all but one of them, and they left him to recover from his injuries alone. Render unto Caesar what belongs to Caesar http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Caesar_zpsa9ce6cde.png What really needs to be said about this man? About his almost miraculous breakthroughs in pharmaceutical technology, about his tireless devotion to helping orphans and cripples, about his occasional dealing on the black market WHICH WERE ONLY TO FUND HIS RESEARCH. Caesar Clown, despite having been kicked out of the World Government's crack science team due to professional jealousy and a slight misunderstanding about which button defused the bomb, set up his own research facility. He changed the lives of orphans forever, and even gave criminals a new chance by repairing their bodies and employing them. If it hadn't been for his secretary spending too much time moaning and not enough keeping people out, this scientist would have changed the entire world. But what do you think? Want to vote for a best villain, or tell me who I missed in the comments below? Best shitty villain? Spandam Nezumi Demaro Black Coribou Duval Caesar Staw Category:Blog posts